1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical device and to methods for simultaneously projecting a plurality of images of light reflected by a retina of a subject onto a detection system for retinal oximetry measurement.
2. Related Art
One important goal of research concerning blood circulation in the retina is the development of techniques that measure suitable parameters for determining the supply and consumption of oxygen. Such parameters may include both the rate of blood flow as well as the degree of oxygen saturation in retinal vessels. While both parameters are theoretically measurable in vivo, due in large part to the complex structure of the eye affecting both the path and absorbance of incident and reflected light, the measurement and determination of oxygen saturation in the retina has proven more difficult than retinal blood flow. A need continues in the art for improved non-invasive methods and devices for the detection and measurement of oxygen saturation and metabolism in the retina.